hijoteefandomcom-20200214-history
Waterfall Fire Jump
This is the nineteenth episode of Total Drama Reloaded, the seventh season of the series. In this episode, the merged Final 8 all jump off a waterfall and then must all light up a campfire. Episode Script *'This is the raw chat script as recorded from the main roleplay. All lines can be re-posted on Chat to see the pictures again.' 1:00 Amazing Hijotee Boys is (brianna) PLEASE DO NOT TALK Welcome to the Hijotee Wiki chat 1:00 Amazing Hijotee * ' : "" * ' : "Last tome on Total Drama Roleplay" * ' : "We had the MERGE!" * ' : "That's right!" * ' : "That means that we now have our Final 8" * ' : "So say hello..." * ' : "Antonio!" TALK AS YOU ARE INTRODUCED 1:01 The Villainous Vulture (Antonio) : Ciao 1:01 Amazing Hijotee * ' : "Say hello..." * ' : "Bianca!" 1:01 Glenn31 (Bianca) : I will watch all of my opponents slowly burn! 1:01 Amazing Hijotee * ' : "Say hello..." * ' : "Brianna" 1:01 BoysCanLikeItToo (brianna) : Hi everyone! 1:02 Amazing Hijotee * ' : "Say hello..." * ' : "Vin!" 1:02 Lettucecow (vin) hey losers 1:02 Amazing Hijotee * ' : "Say hello... Skye" 1:02 TrueCobalion (Skye) : I made it far :D 1:02 Amazing Hijotee * ' : "Say hello... Molly" (molly) Hello * ' : "Say hello... (money bags) " True you wanna be him? 1:02 Lettucecow (MONEY BAGS) I MUST HAVE MONEY!!1! I'M A PIMP!! :3 1:03 Amazing Hijotee * ' : "and finally... say hello LOSER Felix!" 1:03 Lettucecow (felix) Loser? 1:03 Amazing Hijotee * ' : "Cus he no longer has Immunity" Monstergal6 has left the chat. 1:03 Amazing Hijotee * ' : "I gave them to Bianca and Vin instead :P " 1:03 Lettucecow (felix) Not like I'm a target or anything, I'm not exactly the antagonist here.. 1:03 Amazing Hijotee * ' : "So yeah Brianna and Bianca" ONLY THEM MAY TALK 1:03 Lettucecow (vin) Me immunity? AGAIN? YES!!! 1:03 Glenn31 (Bianca) : I have immunity? 1:03 Amazing Hijotee * ' : "You there?" 1:04 Glenn31 (Bianca) : WOO! 1:04 Amazing Hijotee * ' : "Okay Brianna and Bianca now has Immunity" 1:04 Lettucecow (vin) Hehe, My plan is back in action! 1:04 Amazing Hijotee * ' : "So good luck" 1:04 Lettucecow you mean vin? 1:04 BoysCanLikeItToo (Brianna) : Yay! 1:04 Lettucecow (vin) You mean me? 1:04 Amazing Hijotee * ' : "You too Vin" 1:04 Lettucecow (vin) There we go! 1:04 Amazing Hijotee * ' : "So congratulations Final 8" * ' : "You are all MERGED" 1:04 The Villainous Vulture (Antonio) : Excellent 1:04 Amazing Hijotee * ' : "Right here" 1:04 Lettucecow (vin) Heh 1:04 TrueCobalion (Skye) : Merge!? Yes! 1:04 Lettucecow (felix) Yay! 1:05 Amazing Hijotee * ' : "On Total" * ' : "Drama" * ' : "REEEELOLADED" Theme song YOU MAY TALK 1:05 Glenn31 (Bianca) : *conf* Now that I have immunity, it's time to get rid of everyone! 1:05 TrueCobalion (Skye) : *conf* Final 8! *writes in notebook* 1:05 The Villainous Vulture (Antonio) : Ciao, my friends 1:05 TrueCobalion (Skye) : Hi Antonio 1:05 Lettucecow (vin) *conf* My plan is going into action, time to get rid of people! Heh! Back to being feared again! HA! This'll be easy, loseres 1:05 Glenn31 (Bianca) : Hey Antonio, happy that Mal's finally gone? 1:06 BoysCanLikeItToo (Brianna) : Hey Felix, can we talk? 1:06 The Villainous Vulture (Antonio) : I truly liked him, but he would not except my friendship 1:06 Lettucecow (FELIX) *blankly* Yeah sure 1:06 Amazing Hijotee * ' : "Okay then ready for your FIRST MERGED challenge?" 1:06 Glenn31 (Bianca) : I think he could have done something if he tried 1:06 BoysCanLikeItToo (Brianna) : I'm sorry for being so rude in the last two episodes. 1:06 Amazing Hijotee SCENE SWITCHES TO WATERFALL CLIFF 1:06 TrueCobalion (Skye) : Oh yea 1:06 Lettucecow (felix) Its alright 1:07 Amazing Hijotee * ' : "Welcome guys" 1:07 BoysCanLikeItToo (brianna) : I was just cranky, and the weirdest thing happened 1:07 Amazing Hijotee * ' : "to Waterfall Cliff" 1:07 Glenn31 (Bianca) : Pfft 1:07 Amazing Hijotee * ' : "In here you will all JUMP" 1:07 BoysCanLikeItToo (brianna) : This darn snake bit me in my sleep 1:07 Glenn31 (Bianca) : Pfft 1:07 The Villainous Vulture (Antonio) : Easy 1:07 Lettucecow (felix) *conf* REALLY? She chases me with a chainsaw then says shes sorry? Girls are so confusing.....I WISH A CAN MAKE A MACHINE TO DESIPHER THEM! 1:07 Amazing Hijotee * ' : "The one who doesn't JUMP is OUT" 1:07 Glenn31 (Bianca) : Pffft 1:07 Amazing Hijotee * ' : "You sure, you are all up to the challenge?" 1:08 TrueCobalion (Skye) : *glares at Brianna* Why did you chase me with a chainsaw... 1:08 Lettucecow (felix) I-I-I think.. 1:08 The Villainous Vulture (Antonio) : I am positive of my ability 1:08 BoysCanLikeItToo (Brianna) : *shivering in fear* Y-y-y-es.. 1:08 TrueCobalion (Skye) : Yea Chris 1:08 Amazing Hijotee * ' : "The waterfall is 100 metres tall" 1:08 Glenn31 (Bianca) : Pffft 1:08 Lettucecow (vin) Whatever 1:08 Amazing Hijotee * ' : "That's 303 feet" 1:08 BoysCanLikeItToo (Brianna) : *looks at skye* I was cranky, a snake bit me in my sleep. 1:08 The Villainous Vulture (Antonio) : Not very scary 1:08 Amazing Hijotee * ' : "It should be a safe jump" 1:08 Glenn31 (Bianca) : Pffft *jumps* PFFFFFFFFFFFT 1:08 BoysCanLikeItToo (brianna) : Im really sorry. I shouldnt of done that to you. 1:08 Amazing Hijotee * ' : "As long as you don;t land on those pointy rocks" 1:08 Lettucecow (vin) Good enough fer me 1:08 Amazing Hijotee * ' : "Okay then" 1:08 Lettucecow (vin) i'll jump 1:08 Glenn31 (Bianca) : *jumps* Pfft 1:08 Amazing Hijotee PLEASE DO NOT TALK Glenn31 has been kicked by Amazing Hijotee. 1:09 Amazing Hijotee Not yet * ' : "" * ' : "Okay then" Glenn31 has joined the chat. 1:09 Amazing Hijotee * ' : "Here are the rules" * ' : "Since we are all merged" * ' : "We will no longer VOTE" * ' : "For now on the loser of the challenge is automatically eliminated" * ' : "Cus turns out that on past seasons, after the merge people didn't seem to care about the challenges anymore" * ' : "Cus it was the votes that took them out" * ' : "So yeah, no more Immunity" * ' : "If you win a challenge, then good job!" 1:10 Lettucecow (vin) SO, i don't have immunity? 1:11 Amazing Hijotee * ' : "It's only the loser who is going to GO" * ' : "Yes you do Vin" 1:11 Lettucecow (vin) Oh ;D 1:11 Glenn31 (Bianca) : Me too! *does the I-have-immunity-and-you-don't dance* 1:11 Amazing Hijotee * ' : "If you lose a challenge, let's say you can't be eliminated :P " * ' : "Yet" * ' : "Okay then let's start!" * ' : "First to JUMP is..." * ' : " (money bags) !" 1:11 BoysCanLikeItToo Can I play Molly? 1:12 Amazing Hijotee * ' : "Yes" 1:12 BoysCanLikeItToo yaay 1:12 Lettucecow I got money bags 1:12 Amazing Hijotee * ' : "JUMP" * ' : "Don't get your money wet :P " 1:12 Lettucecow (money bags) I dunno, all my money could get wet.. 1:12 Amazing Hijotee * ' : "Just JUMP or else you are OUT" 1:12 Lettucecow (money bags) Um.... 1:12 Amazing Hijotee * ' : "GO" 1:12 The Villainous Vulture (Antonio) : Do not risk the money 1:12 Lettucecow (money) Okay.. 1:12 The Villainous Vulture (Antonio) : It is not worth it 1:12 Lettucecow (money bags) Don't risk? I'm so confused... 1:12 Amazing Hijotee * ' : "JUMP" 1:13 Lettucecow (money bags) Um, um... *jumps* MY MONEYS WET!!! 1:13 The Villainous Vulture (Antonio) : You honestly wish to waste it all? 1:13 Amazing Hijotee * ' : "Okay then Money Bags is SAFE" 1:13 The Villainous Vulture (Antonio) : As you wish 1:13 Amazing Hijotee * ' : "Next up is you!" * ' : "Antonio" 1:13 Lettucecow (money bags) AHHHH!!!!!! 1:13 The Villainous Vulture (Antonio) : Simple 1:13 Amazing Hijotee * ' : "JUMP" 1:13 The Villainous Vulture (Antonio) : *Jumps* 1:13 Amazing Hijotee * ' : "Okay then" * ' : "Next up is Molly" * ' : "Ready?" BOYS you playing? 1:14 Lettucecow brb 1:14 Amazing Hijotee * ' : "Fine then Molly doesn't want to jump" * ' : "I guess she is a loser" * ' : "Next up is Vin!" * ' : "Ready dude?" 1:14 BoysCanLikeItToo :3 1:14 Glenn31 Lettuce is on brb 1:14 TrueCobalion umm lettuce went brb 1:14 Glenn31 (Vin) : *jumps* I did it for him :3 1:15 Amazing Hijotee * ' : "Okay good" * ' : "Next up is... Brianna" 1:15 BoysCanLikeItToo (brianna) : *sigh* 1:15 Amazing Hijotee * ' : "JUMP" 1:15 BoysCanLikeItToo (brianna) : Good bye world. *Jumps* AAAGHHH 1:15 The Villainous Vulture (Antonio) : Well done Brianna 1:15 Amazing Hijotee * ' : "Okay next up is Felix" * ' : "You jumping?" * ' : "Fine I guess Felix is OUT too :P " 1:16 Glenn31 (Felix) : *jumps* 1:16 Amazing Hijotee * ' : "and finally..." 1:16 Lettucecow back 1:16 Amazing Hijotee * ' : "Okay Felix is good" 1:16 Lettucecow oh k 1:16 Amazing Hijotee * ' : "and finally" 1:16 BoysCanLikeItToo (brianna) : *phew* 1:16 TrueCobalion (Skye) : Me? 1:16 Amazing Hijotee * ' : "BIANCA" 1:16 Glenn31 (Bianca) : This reminds me of that time I was chasing my ex-boyfriend, but I pushed him, nobody actually jumped off the waterfall, oh well *jumps* 1:16 BoysCanLikeItToo (brianna) : O_O 1:16 Amazing Hijotee * ' : "Wait, Skye, your up!" 1:16 Lettucecow (felix) um... 1:16 BoysCanLikeItToo (brianna) : Did she just say 1:16 TrueCobalion (Skye) : Ok... 1:16 Lettucecow (felix) i don;t know.. 1:16 Glenn31 (Bianca) : Yes, I did! 1:16 TrueCobalion (Skye) : *jumps* (Skye) : Weeee! 1:16 Amazing Hijotee * ' : "Okay then I guess that's it" 1:17 The Villainous Vulture (Antonio) : *Just looking slightly scared at Bianca* 1:17 Amazing Hijotee * ' : "Molly was the only loser" 1:17 Glenn31 (Bianca) : *waves* Bye bye Molly 1:17 BoysCanLikeItToo (molly) : Aww. 1:17 Amazing Hijotee * ' : "So I guess she is OUT" 1:17 Lettucecow (vin) heh, loser 1:17 BoysCanLikeItToo (molly) : Nooooo! This is awful! Oh well 1:17 Amazing Hijotee * ' : "That's it then!" 1:17 Glenn31 (Bianca) : *climbs back up* 1:17 Amazing Hijotee * ' : "See you next time" 1:17 The Villainous Vulture (Antonio) : *Conf* Remind me to not get to close to Bianca... 1:17 Amazing Hijotee * ' : "On Total" 1:17 BoysCanLikeItToo (brianna) : *shoves molly forcefully in the flush of shame* 1:17 Amazing Hijotee * ' : "Drama" * ' : "ROLEPLAY" 1:17 Lettucecow (vin) *flushes molly* 1:17 Glenn31 (Bianca) : Brianna? 1:17 Amazing Hijotee THIS EPISODE HAS ENDED